No Hables Calla y Escucha
by Anniih
Summary: Tierra del Fuego: Algunas veces le da miedo Chile. Y ya no sabe si llamarlo "mamá".


●**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia ni de LatinHetalia me pertenecen. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad.

●**Advertencia: **Narrado durante la dictadura militar chilena, principalmente en visión de Tierra del Fuego. Uso de Manuel más oscuro, por la fecha.

●**Pareja: **Mención ArgentinaxChile.

●**Dedicado: **Para idielnemrac de Deviantart.

_Sin intenciones de ofender a nadie. Solo busco información._

* * *

><p><strong>No Hables. Calla y Escucha.<strong>

Algunas veces le da miedo Manuel. Sus pies tiemblan, sus manos transpiran frías, con dificultad logra hablar. Ha tenido pesadillas, horribles pesadillas que lo despiertan a mitad de la noche, a pesar que ciertos días está solo en su casa. Esos son días de tranquilidad y de incertidumbre.

A veces mira por la ventana, viendo si Manuel va llegar hoy, preguntándose si llegará con una sonrisa o enojado como la mayoría. También se pregunta, por qué llega enojado. No se ha portado mal, le obedece en todo aunque no quiera. Sí, porque si se niega, mamá lo va a castigar.

Hoy, hace más frío de lo normal.

―Llegué ―al fin entra por la puerta, y Carlitos ve que afuera hay nieve. Manuel cierra dejando bolsas de mercadería sobre la mesa―. Te traje algunas cosas, pero no puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo. Si termino lo que _tengo que hacer_, regresaré.

Al parecer, esta vez no está enojado.

Manuel se despide. El fueguino lo detiene agarrando su oscuro chaquetón militar.

―No le hagas nada ―no oculta la mirada, la tiene hacia arriba directa en buscar la del país, quien gira―. No son malos.

―Sí lo son ―se convence como lo convencieron _ellos_―. Desafían a la patria, y yo debo defenderla.

― ¡No es así!

― ¡Sí lo es! ¡Y no me levantes la voz, si no quieres que te castigue! ―sube el tono de voz, frunciendo el entrecejo. Impone autoridad. No le puede llevar la contraria, debe estar a su favor siendo parte de su territorio. No lo quiere ver como traidor.

Tierra del Fuego empuña las manos y baja la cabeza. Ya no puede mirarle como antes, le cuesta y mucho. No encuentra aquella persona tierna, esforzada, solidaria, cariñosa y por qué no, enojón. Esa persona que lo abrazaba, que le replicaba que no era bueno tomar mate. ¿Dónde está su mamá? ¿En dónde? Porque al frente no está. Es otro, un desconocido.

―No sos así… ―habla bajito, lo necesario para entrar en el oído de la nación, molestado por ese acento― ni siquiera hablás con papá.

―Eso lo conversamos. ―responde al instante al igual que la mirada levantada del menor.

―Pero la guerra terminó, deberían volver a hablarse…

―El día en que yo quiera hablarle a Argentina, es asunto mío. ―comienza a molestarse hasta aumentar el volumen de su voz. Él puede volver hablarle cuando se le dé la gana…

No después de lo ocurrido. Aunque hayan hecho las paces, ninguno de los dos quiere ni mirarse, ni hablarse, ni encontrarse. Que bueno que una cordillera los separa.

―Pero…

Suficiente.

Carlitos da un paso atrás.

―Sí quieres, puedes irte al otro lado ―se encuentra cansado del isleño, lo mejor es que se vaya a donde _él_―. De todas formas seguiré en Magallanes, y me sacaré un peso de encima.

Es mentira lo que escucha. ¿Así de cruel lo está tratando? ¿Cómo una cosa? Sí mamá quiere que no le cause más problemas, entonces lo hará.

Manuel toma el pomo de la puerta y gira sin abrir la puerta. Gira sobre sí mismo.

―Una cosa más, recuerda no decirle a nadie ―ya sabe, el que abra la boca es un traidor―. Mantén la boca cerrada.

Carlitos acierta con la cabeza totalmente angustiado, cohibido, sin saber qué hacer. Solo seguir escuchándolo y obedecerle en todo, no decirle a nadie que hace su mamá en sus tierras llevando sacos grandes, juntos con otras personas, que al parecer son sus jefes…

Le gustaría que todo volviera hacer como antes, que ellos dos se hablaran.

…aunque ya no sabe si llamarlo _mam__á._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **No me gusta hacer sufrir a Carlitos, pero pidieron que hiciera algo referente de esto. Les dejo algunos datos, si no entendieron muy bien.

**Datos:**

●Dictadura Militar en Chile (1973-1990), se llevaron a cabo las ejecuciones de políticos en Magallanes (Tierra del Fuego), en el año 1973.

●A lo que se refiere Carlitos sobre la guerra, es la Guerra de las Malvinas. Si bien, ambos países hicieron un Tratado de Paz y Amistad en 1824 por el Conflicto del Beagle, a que después de dos años apareció la Guerra de las Malvinas, dejaron de hablarse. (Claro, Martín tenía sus razones)

●Tuvieron que pasar ocho años para volver a hablarse y mirarse, al terminar la dictadura.

De alguna forma, Carlitos tenía a sus padres divorciados. Triste para él. Siempre al medio de todo.

Por cierto, iba hacer una continuación corta, donde Manuel y Martín se reencontraban. Pero, no lo sé. No quise seguir, encontré mejor tal y como está.

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Saludos!

_¿Review__'s?_


End file.
